Loyal Servant
by Nano-chan
Summary: (CH 3 UP!)AU-Kagome was Naraku's slave, but then InuTaisho stole her away! (lol) His sons(Inu and Sess) struggle with their new servant. I/K-S/K ~UPDATE~ They're goin on vacation!
1. Shippou The living alarm clock

::Oi! Nano's back after a long time and ready for a new fic! This is one I started a long time ago but never even finished the prolouge! =) I had forgotten about it til the other day, I'm such a blond! Well, I hope my readers like this one, it's a little on the weird side! Oh well! ::Love and Peace! - Nano  
  
:Summary: Kagome had been a rebellious slave of Naraku's, Lord of the Western Lands (I know he's not REALLY but this is AU), but when his reign was overthrown she was then InuTaisho's. His sons struggle with their new responsibilities and new servant/pain in the butt. :Rating: PG-13 (for now) :Couples: Inu/Kagome, hint of Sess/Kagome :Citrus: Mild lime maybe more sour later on! :Type: Ongoing AU :Genre: Romance-Drama-Humor-Angst You're all probably thinking 'Oh great! She's ATTEMPTING to write another angst/drama! Geez!' But if you are...screw you! D Oh yes, and if I receive flames guess what I do with them? Laugh at them then post them on my website so I and my friends can laugh at people who have that much time on their hands to give a bad review that author's don't care about! Nyahaha! Anyway! On with the prolougness...  
  
  
  
Naraku glared coldly at his defiant slave.  
  
"What did you just say, bitch?", with each word his tone became deadlier.  
  
"I said although I am currently under your command, that doesn't mean I will agree with everything I am FORCED to do! I have rights too, Oh Mighty Lord!". Kagome spat out her sentences as if they were poison.  
  
She held her head high and grinned when Naraku remained silent, but her smirk turned into a frown when she realized that the lord was not quietly sorting out what she had said, but staring her down with burning eyes. If looks could kill...  
  
Kagome then realized exactly how much taller he was than her. She was but a child compared to his towering for.  
  
"Bitch!"  
  
Suddenly, Kagome felt a stinging sensation in her cheek. A line of blood ran from her lips and halfway down her chin. Then it hit her, just as he had.  
  
Naraku had slapped her. HARD. He had done it many times before, but the look in his eyes told her he was more than willing to do more.  
  
It was not painful, or rather she didn't realize how painful it was. She was furious, so much any other emotion on feeling in her fled.  
  
Kagome looked up, defiantly, into her lord's eyes and nearly screamed,"I'm NOT your bitch, OR your toy! So leave me ALONE!". Kagome spun on her heel and prepared to run for it, but a heavy hand fell upon her shoulder.  
  
Naraku was ready to strike and she was awaiting the impact, shaking in his grasp.  
  
It never came.  
  
Before the abuse could be received everything went black.  
  
  
  
"Kagome! Kagome! Wake UUUUP!".  
  
Kagome shot up in her bed and stared at the creature whome so kindly had awoken her from the memory.  
  
"Are you ok, Kagome? You look as white as a sheet!", a little kitsune boy inquired.  
  
"I'm fine Shippou! Just another bad dream. Aren't you supposed to be tending to Sesshoumaru now, though?"  
  
"Well...", Shippou blushed as he continued."Sesshoumaru said to just come and see you since I wouldn't stop bugging him about you.". Shippou finished and smiled as bright as mortally/immortally possible.  
  
Kagome couldn't help but smile back, Shippou was just too cute!  
  
Kagome and Shippou's moment abruptly ended when Inuyasha slammed open the bedroom door and yelled,"WHAT are you doing STILL IN BED?!".  
  
The young servant began to explain, but Shippou had decided to yell right back at the arrogant half demon.  
  
"SHE is still in bed because YOU work her TOO HARD!" "THAT IS NO EXCUSE!" "YES IT IS!"  
  
Inuyasha and the cub continued to fight, even as Shippou jumped on the half demon's head and began chewing his ears unmercifully.  
  
"SLAVE DRIVER!" "WHY YOU FURRY LITTLE WASTE OF SPACE!"  
  
Without either of the quarreling demons noticing Kagome walked out of her room, heading to the bath house.  
  
'...Another long day at Lord InuTaisho's home...'  
  
  
  
Thanks for reading, and if you liked it please be kind! Rewind!...I mean...review...whatever... 


	2. Kagome A ticking time bomb

: Ohayo my readers!  
  
Thanks for reviewing my story; you have no IDEA how much I love reviews...  
  
~Worships reviewers~ Anyway, I think I need a LIL more reviews though...  
  
Just to be on the safe side, y'know?  
  
OK, back to me talking about my fic--  
  
I think I might have other KagxPpls couples  
  
Not that I don't like I/K and S/K,  
  
But I just like to insert other ppls to spice things up!  
  
Oh yea, and about me calling young fox's cubs...my bad, I knew they were kits!  
  
I just wasn't thinking...plus I said I'm a BLOND--  
  
When I meant to say I'm a blondE! I'm a girl....  
  
Wow two mess-ups in one chap...~crysobweep~  
  
Tralalalalala.........ok maybe I should start writing now.....  
  
2-Possession   
  
"What...?", Sesshoumaru whispered softly as his sensitive ears detected a light splashing noise emitting from the bathhouse near his bedroom.  
  
'Who would be in the baths at this time of day..?'  
  
His curiosity got the best of him, so slowly, he headed for the bathhouse.  
  
  
  
Everywhere she turned, there he was, towering over her weak and abused body.  
  
Just a sharp glance from his icy eyes was enough to send waves of pain through her body.  
  
"What are you afraid of, precious?", he would ask her.  
  
He knew exactly what she was afraid of, and he loved it. He craved power, the feeling of owning another.  
  
He got what he had wanted, and Kagome hated it.  
  
It left her with a bad taste in her mouth. It made her feel dirty; used.  
  
"I'm not afraid of anything!", she would reply.  
  
Of course that was never the answer her lord and master would have wanted.  
  
So he would punish her until she knew exactly whom she feared.  
  
Kagome stumbled backwards as she felt the impact of Naraku's hand against her face.  
  
"Is anyone in here...?".  
  
The call fell upon deaf ears.  
  
The young servant was too engrossed in her memories to hear anything other than Naraku's scarring words.  
  
"You are mine, bitch, and that means you will fear me!".  
  
A firm grip on her chin brought Kagome back from her daze.  
  
She looked up at her lord and shuddered at the possessive look on his face.  
  
Possession, owning another being. Is that all demons cared about?  
  
Or did it have more to do with pride and status.  
  
"Say it! Say that you are mine!"  
  
"I am yours, Master...", came Kagome's reply, her voice was wavering each second.  
  
Naraku's lips twisted into a devilish smirk.  
  
"Good...", he growled low in his throat as he pinned her to the cold wall of his chambers.  
  
The demon lord's lips were roughly two centimeters away from her own when Kagome was shaken, none too gently, out of her dream state.  
  
  
  
"Kagome...Kagome!", a blurry figured whispered harshly to her.  
  
She was in her towel, sitting on the stone floor near one of the bathing pools.  
  
When did she come here?  
  
'Oh yeah, I came here after Shippou woke me...but...Why is Sesshoumaru-sama here?'  
  
Kagome managed to find her voice, stuttering in a hushed tone, "Y-yes, Sesshoumaru-sama?".  
  
For a second Sesshoumaru just sat there, looking her over with a slight hint of curiosity in his amber eyes.  
  
"I came here when I heard someone splashing around in here, and since usually no one enters the baths around this time of the day I decided to investigate. But..."  
  
He looked at her face intently.  
  
"Are you feeling well? I don't want one of father's best servants to fall ill. You look very pale..."  
  
Kagome blushed.  
  
'It's odd, the one brother that is supposedly heartless is always so understanding, well unless I pluck his nerves of course...,' she thought tentatively.  
  
"I-I'm fine...", she began, still feeling wary and disheveled after her daydream.  
  
"I just didn't get much sleep last night...".  
  
Sesshoumaru began to lean in closer to Kagome, but he jerked back quickly and regained his composure.  
  
Slipping his emotionless mask on again, Sesshoumaru nodded his agreement and silently said his goodbyes as he slid out of the bathhouse.  
  
The young girl heaved a long sigh.  
  
'It is getting harder and harder to focus these days, I have a feeling this is going to be a long week...'  
  
  
  
Shippou lay with Kagome on her bed, sleeping contentedly. Or at least the kit was.  
  
Kagome was still trying to stay awake, for she knew that if she were to fall asleep it would only bring about more memories.  
  
'Why does the past haunt me...? What is done is done, I shouldn't be---'.  
  
Her thoughts were interrupted when Lord InuTaisho slowly slid open her lightweight wooden door.  
  
"Taisho-sama!", Kagome squealed happily as she bounced out of her bed to run up to the demon lord.  
  
She hugged him enthusiastically, overflowing with excitement.  
  
"I missed you so much, master! Why did you have to leave me alone here alone with Inuyasha? You could have taken me with you to meet with the Lord of the Southern Lands! You said yourself that all the lords you have introduced me to have only good things to say of me!"  
  
InuTaisho patted his servant's head, smiling at her childish antics.  
  
"I know, I know. But you must understand, some of the young lords in the South are...not quite as subtle about their...needs and wants as the lords here are...".  
  
Kagome just beamed up at her master and replied, "If I can handle Inuyasha I can handle anything!"  
  
"Well, maybe next time you may come along.", the lord answered, smiling down at the cute little human girl.  
  
He walked over to the window to look at the position of the sun momentarily.  
  
"Kagome, I must finish speaking with you later, I have business to tend to before it is time for dinner to be served. Oh, and Inuyasha said he wished to speak with you also."  
  
With that he left the room.  
  
'...great...what does that immature puppy want now?"  
  
  
  
"INUYASHA! INUYASHAAAAAA!"  
  
Inuyasha stayed seated on his bed, waiting for the person whom was calling him.  
  
"Inuyasha?", a soft voice asked from outside his bedroom door. "Are you in there?"  
  
"Feh! Go away!"  
  
"But Taisho-sama said you wanted to talk to me!", a huff could be heard from the servant outside.  
  
Inuyasha's ears perked up suddenly. "Oh! It's you! I thought maybe you were Sango..."  
  
'Man, my hearing is getting worse and worse...must be from that stupid baby kitsune yelling at me all the time!'  
  
"Nope its me, Kagome!"  
  
The half demon practically jumped off his bed and opened his door.  
  
Kagome smiled sweetly at Inuyasha, but all he did was mumble incoherent things, then ask her to come in.  
  
"So...", Kagome began, feeling slightly uncomfortable. "What did you want to talk about?"  
  
Inuyasha blushed a deep crimson, which confused Kagome even farther.  
  
"Well I...was wondering if..."  
  
Ok, now Kagome was getting impatient.  
  
She had taken time out of her busy day of serving and catering to, and all she was going to get for it was a stuttering hanyou?  
  
Not likely.  
  
Kagome glared holes through Inuyasha's blushing form.  
  
"Ok! Spit it out! I have to go serve the warriors, help Sesshoumaru-sama in the study with who knows what, start dinner, make Shippou take bath which, I'll need another one too-"  
  
"OK! GEEZ! I get your point!", Inuyasha looked down at his lap. "I was wondering if you would go down to the South with me, I have to meet with the Lords there as my father had to..."  
  
Kagome blinked rapidly.  
  
Hadn't Lord Taisho just said that she should wait to go to the South?  
  
Shouldn't she listen to her Master's orders?  
  
Should she not obey the one whom saved her?  
  
'...................................................Screw that! I'm going on vacation!'  
  
  
  
Kagome slowly made her way down the large stairs of Lord InuTaisho's manner, whistling a happy tune and carrying her heavy bags.  
  
She all but fell down the steps when she heard a roar come from Taisho's room.  
  
  
  
"WHAT DO YOU MEAN HE IS COMING WITH US?!", Inuyasha's yell shook the whole building.  
  
"Well...", InuTaisho began.  
  
"Don't you agree that the more people whom come, the better chances of Kagome not being hurt?"  
  
Inuyasha glared at his father. "You're too soft, old man! She can take care of herself!"  
  
InuTaisho glared back, but more to mock his son.  
  
"Yes, I do think that she can take care of herself, but..."  
  
The Lord then had a brilliant idea. "Don't you remember that young lord from the South...Kouga was it?"  
  
The half demon twitched at the all too familiar name.  
  
"If Sesshoumaru were to be there you needn't worry about the any of the wolf-youkai bothering our little flower(~snkicker~), much less that one in particular."  
  
"Fine!", Inuyasha huffed. Why did his father have to be so...right?  
  
Just then a girl slammed open the large doors to Lord Taisho's quarters.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SPEAK TO LORD INUTAISHO IN SUCH A MANNER!", was the enraged servant's outburst.  
  
InuTaisho and Inuyasha just stared on, blinking.  
  
"......What?"  
  
o.o -.- o.0 blink...  
  
"Quit staring at me like that!"  
  
The doors to the lord's quarters were once again opened, and there stood Sesshoumaru, Kagome's and his own bags in hand.  
  
"Well are we going, or are you just going to sit and stare at her like a moron, dear brother?"  
  
  
  
Ok ok, so there wasn't much Inu/Kag in this one!! ;_;  
  
...But there will be!  
  
Just as soon as I get more reviews! ~hint hint nudge nudge wink wink~  
  
Sorry this chap was so short! But I'm tired...  
  
BTW, the reason Kagome was so excited to see Taisho was cause he kinda 'saved her' from Naraku.  
  
I'll go into more detail with that later on.  
  
Oh damn, was there too much angst in this one? I need to start writing more humor!  
  
Maybe its just cause I was tired when I wrote it...  
  
Well, gotta go! I have to sleep! It is 1:18 AM right now...on Friday  
  
But that's beside the point! Plus it was a short chap...I promise a long one next time!  
  
Ok, you know what to do, push the pretty button! You know, the one that says, "REVIEW"?  
  
Ok! Go to it! Review it!  
  
Love + Peace  
  
-Nano 


	3. InuTaisho and his ADD

Title: Loyal Servant Series: Inuyasha Chapters: 3 Rating: PG(c)13 Citrus: Lime Couples: Inuyasha/Kagome Sesshoumaru/Kagome Kouga/Kagome  
  
Summary: Kagome, Inuyasha, and Sesshoumaru have headed off to the South. The trip is tiring and not worth getting to their destination. Plus, Inuyasha starts even more trouble than usual when he and Kouga clash.  
  
Oh my god!! I'm soOoOoOoOo sorry! It's all school's fault!! ~murders school~  
  
Anyway, I'm talking about me not updating for, what? 2 months? Something like that...Anyway...I got an angry review from @_@ Slyslicra...how do you pronounce that?  
  
X.x anyway, I was just upset with myself and all "OMG! I let my fans doOoOown!"...and of course all my friends were like, "What fans?"...argh, they're mean!  
  
Anyway! My point is...rejoice! For I have brought you more fan fiction!  
  
---- ----  
  
Kagome sighed.  
  
It was hot. Not just warm or humid. It was sticky, sweaty, boiling, third- degree burn hot.  
  
And Inuyasha was just sitting around, happy about it. That pissed both Kagome AND Sesshoumaru off.  
  
'How can he be happy about this?!' Sesshoumaru's mind screamed 'His brain must be fried from being a mutt for so long.'  
  
Before the travelers had started their journey they had arranged transportation provided by Lord InuTaisho. But that idea came crashing down once the Lord's short attention span kicked in.  
  
---- ----  
  
"Why yes!" The Lord had said. "Of course you may use one of my carriages!"  
  
Sure, InuTaisho had meant what he had said; but just as most good things promised from the high and mighty, this was not delivered.  
  
A court advisor had then opened the doors to InuTaisho's chambers. "Sir! The court wishes to see you!"  
  
Taisho grinned merrily. "Ooh! Do I get to plan another slaughtering?", He queried in a sing-songy voice.  
  
As the advisor headed out the doors, InuTaisho had followed him, practically tripping over himself in excitement.  
  
Kagome continued to stare at the retreating men. "Does he have ADD?"  
  
Sesshoumaru shook his head. "If that's not it, who knows...  
  
---- ----  
  
So now they were stuck riding in something WAY below their level of comfort. Other than Inuyasha, who seemed about as happy as a fat kid with cake. (XD Haha! I couldnÀÀt resistÀ8À)  
  
They were riding in a hay cart.  
  
A very old, creaky hay cart. And it was not given to them by anyone.  
  
Kagome had confiscated it from one of the poorest of poor peasants at the manner.  
  
So not only were they tired, hot, and uncomfortable; they were also thieves.  
  
This was NOT turning out to be a good trip.  
  
---- ----  
  
"What do you MEAN we're not allowed in?!"  
  
Everyone in the village looked to where the very loud, very feminine yell had come from.  
  
"We traveled ALL THIS WAY," Kagome began loudly. "to be treated like this?!"  
  
The guard looked frightened beyond all rational thought. "Well, ma'am..."  
  
"Ma'am?!" Kagome was steaming. "Do I look like a 'ma'am' to you?! I'm not even old enough to have a serious relationship!"  
  
Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha looked at each other, then at Kagome.  
  
"This is getting way out of hand..." Sesshoumaru sighed.  
  
"We are GUESTS here to see the LORDS here and we have come all the way from Lord InuTaisho's manner in the WEST! By the way, do you know how BURNING HOT it gets on a FREAKING HAY CART that you have to stay on for OVER 8 HOURS?!"  
  
"N-no miss..."  
  
Inuyasha nodded in agreement. "She gets so worked up! She just needs to chill sometimes..."  
  
Sesshoumaru glared at Inuyasha. "You don't have much room to talk on that subject."  
  
"Feh..."  
  
---- ----  
  
"Master! There seems to be a young girl creating a scene outside the palace gates! I think we should take care of her." An advisor advised (hmm, was that too obvious? ;p) his lord.  
  
The Wolf Lord waved his hand nonchalantly. "It's probably just another peasant wanting to ask for better living conditions..."  
  
"I don't think we can do that now, sir..."  
  
"Why the hell not?!--"  
  
Just as the advisor was about to get a major ass whipping for talking back, the young girl slammed the doors of the demon lordÀÀs chambers open.  
  
Kagome began ranting. "I demand to speak to your manager!" (Is this Macdonalds or something? @_@)  
  
The lord blinked. "Kagome?"  
  
Kagome blinked. "Hayato-sama?"  
  
Blink, blink.  
  
Kagome ran at the lord with tears streaming from her eyes. "I missed you!"  
  
"And I you, daughter I never had!" Hayato held his arms open for Kagome.  
  
The advisor man turned green. From envy or sickness, weÀÀll never know...  
  
Hayato and Kagome hugged joyfully--until they were knocked out of alignment when Sesshoumaru and Inuyasha all but smashed the chamber doors open.  
  
"WHAT ARE YOU DOING TO KAGOME?!" Inuyasha yelled before charging toward the wolf youkai.  
  
Or at least, attempting to charge at him. His half brother had grabbed hold of the back of his shirt collar and dragged him backwards.  
  
"Contain yourself," Sesshoumaru hissed venomously. "in the presence of higher authority, brother."  
  
"Higher authority my bu--" Inuyasha stopped his comment as he glanced at Kagome's furious face. "uh..."  
  
"Maybe I should..." Hayato began. "explain this situation."  
  
Sesshoumaru nodded. "I must explain also."  
  
---- ----  
  
Hayato grinned. "Ah. So you are Taisho's sons!"  
  
Inuyasha glared holes through the lord as he ate silently. (It's a miracle!! @_@)  
  
"Yes," Sesshoumaru grinned back, nowhere near as warmly though. "I assume you were told in advance we were coming...?"  
  
"Y-yea...Taisho told me, though I half expected a visit later since he had told me you would be coming around this time of year. He always sets dates then forgets them...I think he has ADD..." Hayato commented, taken aback by Sesshoumaru's cold grin. "Speaking of ADD, my son Kouga should be down here any minute now!" (Ouch! Kouga's dad burned him! :p)  
  
"Ugh!" Inuyasha groaned. "It was the first noise he had made since his outburst towards Hayato. "Not that pathetic excuse for a full breed! He must have been a human in another life!"  
  
Kagome huffed at the comment. "That's not very nice!"  
  
"It wasn't very nice at all," Hayato said dryly. "if you say anything else negative about Kagome or her species you'll wake up without a limb, boy." He added a cold stare that didn't thaw until Kagome laughed hesitantly.  
  
"Heh...Hayato-sama...you still need to inform them of how we know each other!" Kagome ended her hesitant sentence in a chipper tone. The whole experience made her have a happy, fuzzy feeling inside.  
  
Sesshoumaru let out a sigh of relief. 'Good gods, that's the only reason I sat here and listened to this so called lord's incessant ramblings!'  
  
"Ah..." The wolf youkai sighed as if he was refreshed by the memories flooding his mind. "I remember it like it was yesterday..."  
  
Oh no!' Inuyasha thought desperately. 'Not one of these stories again...!'  
  
"Once upon a time..." Hayato began. ---- ----  
  
There lived a beautiful servant. She worked for a horrible demon named InuTaisho.  
  
---- ----  
  
"What do you mean 'horrible'?! Taisho-sama is very good to me!" Kagome pouted.  
  
---- ----  
  
Ok, ok...She worked for a slightly not so wonderful ~coughslavedrivingsough~ lord named InuTaisho.  
  
---- ----  
  
"OK!" Kagome glared at Hayato. "I DEFINETLY heard that Yato-sama!"  
  
"Fine..." Hayato sighed. "I'll skip the details."  
  
---- ----  
  
Kagome worked for InuTaisho, but the lord was constantly away so he worried about her all the time.  
  
So one day he decided to get his closest friend to take care of her whenever possible, if he was gone.  
  
So Kagome and Hayato did all sorts of things while he was gone.  
  
---- ----  
  
"WHAT?!" Inuyasha practically shook the whole palace. "What do you mean be 'all sorts of things' ?!"  
  
Hayato glared at the hanyou. "Stupid pup...I meant games!"  
  
---- ----  
  
So Kagome and the wolf youkai became very close and live happily even to today.  
  
---- ----  
  
Kagome clapped her hands enthusiastically. "That was wonderful!"  
  
Inuyasha glared at Kagome. "That whole story sounded like a plot to get into your pants."  
  
And of course the inu youkai received a beating for that, also a few good whips too.  
  
---- ----  
  
Steam rolled off of Kagome as she walked out of the bathroom of her deluxe guestroom. Inuyasha and Sesshoumaru were on the two rooms beside her own, and of course she was treated like a princess.  
  
Gold and silver could be found in every corner of the room, and the dÀ)Àcor was fabulous.  
  
The main color scheme was deep blues, browns and greens. The bed was king size, which was big enough for Kagome and about five full grown men. (o_o;; nastay thoughts...ewww .;;;;)  
  
It had a vanity, bookshelf and dresser, all which were lined in gold.  
  
Kagome breathed in the fresh smell of summer and spices. 'Wow!' She thought. 'I really should come here more often!'  
  
Just as she was stripping off her towel a young wolf youkai barged into her room.  
  
"I was told to come see--" The demon stopped dead in the middle of his sentence, drooling heavily.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEK!"  
  
---- ----  
  
"Oh god," Hayato breathed. "Kouga and his bad timing..."  
  
---- ----  
  
Weeee! I'm done!  
  
I hope you enjoyed it as much as I enjoyed slaving over it and wasting time!  
  
XD lolz just kidding!  
  
Anyway, that's all for now.  
  
I hope you review. If you have any questions just ask and I'll be glad to help!  
  
Hugs and kisses  
Nano 


End file.
